Borgia's Don't Forgive
by Downtonian
Summary: With the murder of Alfonso, Cesare begins to fear his lethal words to Juan have come back to haunt him.


We're Borgia's, we never forgive.

Cesare had never expected those words to come back to haunt him. He had never regretted killing his brother before. Nor had he regretted those words, for he had meant them. In his eyes Borgia's did not and should not forgive.

Now though he regretted them. He regretted the attitude that forgiveness was uncomely to a Borgia. Now Cesare required forgiveness. Worse he required forgiveness from a Borgia. One who like himself did not forgive easily or often.

He could only pray though, pray to the god he did not believe in, for the love of the woman which caused this disbelief. She was his exception. He would forgive her anything, despite his mantra of no forgiveness. Cesare feared that she would not forgive him though.

Lucrezia... She had looked at him with eyes he did not recognise. Never before had they been so empty, so so disappointed. He had disappointed her before, when he had allowed, failed to stop the consummation of her marriage, the parading of her in front of that disgusting king of Naples. Cesare had in part broken her heart then, especially as he had shamefully avoided her the day prior and the consequences of their night together.

Now though he had done something which may be unforgivable. Having abandoned her, broken his promise to make Lucrezia happy, leaving her to find happiness with Alfonso, he had destroyed that very possibility of happiness.

One drunken fight and now he may lose her forever. Lucrezia was a kind person who loved fiercely and felt loss of that love strongly, it did not matter whether she was in love with or just loved Alfonso as a brother, she felt his pain and his loss. Cesare had caused this pain and loss, he had pushed him and broken his back and now he was dying a slow and painful death.

Cesare had not intended to kill his beloved sisters' husband. Alfonso though had been behaving strangely. He had been drinking too much, Cesare suspected that Alfonso had seen himself and Lucrezia and that he knew of their love, their indecent affair. Cesare had allowed one slip on reuniting with Lucrezia and now everything was ruined.

Cesare had been walking through the Vatican gardens, it had been a warm pleasant night, when he came across them. Lucrezia and Alfonso, fighting. Alfonso had been drunk, he had a hold of Lucrezia's arm and as Cesare moved closer he heard what that bastard, for like them he was a bastard, was saying to his beloved Lucrezia.

'Whore, you are disgusting, I loved you, I shared your bed and you have betrayed me in a sickening way. You will go to hell, I will tell the Pope, let's see what he does to your _beloved _brother then. '

Lucrezia was crying, pleading with her husband, denying the truth.

Cesare was beside them before he knew it, prying Alfonso's arm off of Lucrezia's and pushing him away from her. Ignoring her protests,

'Cesare! Brother this does not involve you, you will make it worse...Cesare don't hurt him'

Cesare could not stop though, Alfonso attempted to punch him but he was weak and Cesare barely felt it, not pausing before hitting Alfonso across the face, sending him flying across the grass and into the fountain nearby, which Alfonso fell on, his neck hitting the edge and injuring his neck and back irreparably. 'Alfonso! What have you done brother?! Cesare, he does not have your strength!' Lucrezia had cried while rushing towards her fatally injured husband.

These were the last words Cesare had heard from his beloved Lucrezia. What he had done was murder her husband in a painful and slow way. It had been an accident but that did not excuse it. Alfonso would have been destined to days possibly weeks of agony before he was claimed by death, but it had reached Cesare's knowledge that Lucrezia had helped him along and put him out of his misery. Now a widow and mourning, Lucrezia would neither speak nor look at him. If Cesare entered a room, Lucrezia left it and she took his heart and his life with her.

Cesare was truly beginning to fear that those fateful words, spoken to Juan would hold true in Lucrezia's form, an irony too cruel to imagine and that he had lost her forever.

**Let me know if anyone wants me to continue!**


End file.
